


Bringing Up The Past (16/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [16]
Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy still wants to twist the knife that was "Evil Pietro" in his lover's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Up The Past (16/30)

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation from a previous story based on Relation-Sh*t challenge #6 - Emotional Rejection.
> 
> Challenge #16

Richtor's face frowned through the monitor.

"Signing off," he muttered, his gazed fixated on a point over Remy's shoulder.

The monitor went black.  Remy saw Pietro's reflection hover behind him.

"W-was that Julio?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

The Cajun sighed.

"What did you expect, Pietro?  You nearly killed the man..."

"I know  I just..."

"Just what?  Thought he's want to talk to you after what you did?"

The speedster wrapped his arms around himself.

"D-don't punish me," he begged.  "I am already punishing myself..."

"Remy told you before, cher," Remy said.  "Ain't enough sorry in this world that's gonna get rid of the blood on yo' hands."

 


End file.
